


Beautiful Mistake

by SoulSoprano



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fights, Morning Sickness, Obsessive Dads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSoprano/pseuds/SoulSoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka wakes up in Soul's bed after a party. How will she react? A SoulMaka Fanfic. My first Soul Eater fic, and I hope you like it.<br/>-{EXTENDED HIATUS}-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I Just...?

Maka woke to the feeling of being enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. She hadn’t a clue what had woken her, and all she knew was that she wanted to go back to sleep, listening to the heartbeat –  
Heartbeat.  
Oh, crap.  
Slowly, so as to not wake the person lying next to her, she moved her head back to see his face.  
His peaceful expression, softened by sleep.  
His long, pale eyelashes.  
His mop of white hair.  
Crap.  
Cold seeping into her bones, she leapt away, tumbling off the bed. The movement woke Soul and he jolted into a sitting position, crimson eyes open wide.  
Maka shivered as the cool air struck her bare skin, and goosebumps erupted. She spotted her clothes in a pile on the floor, and she shot towards them. She was shaking as she pulled the clothes back on her body.  
She heard the bedsprings squeak and she jumped at the sound. “Wha…” Soul’s sleep-filled voice filtered into her head, somehow heard over the rapid pounding of her heart.  
“Maka? What… Oh.” He went quiet as he clued in to what had happened. “Shit. Did I – The party –“ He couldn’t seem to be able to get the words out.  
Her back still turned, Maka quickly made her way to the door, purposely not glancing back at the other occupant of the room.  
Heart still pounding in her ears, she ran for her room, and collapsed on her bed. After a minute, she realized what she had to do.  
She got up and went to her closet. After grabbing a bag from the top shelf, she started placing clothes into it – skirts, blouses, a few jeans, a sweater. She then moved to her dresser and pulled out undergarments, shoving them into the bag as well. Exiting her room, she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and a small bottle of shampoo along with a bar of soap. She then realized her hair was still down, and grabbed a handful of elastics and slipped them onto her wrist.  
Sure she had grabbed everything, she made her way to the front door of their apartment. Despite the fact that it was the middle of July, she grabbed her coat – she didn’t know how long she would be gone. After throwing on a pair of sneakers and grabbing her boots, shoving them in her bag on top of the clothes, she opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.  
For a second, she considered going to Tsubaki’s, but BlackStar would be there – and there was now way he’d understand. And plus, he was always hanging with Soul. There was no way that that would work out well.  
She tried to go through all the people she could stay with, but no one came to mind – except one person.  
She groaned.  
But she knew he’d always welcome her, no matter the circumstances. So, with a sigh, she set out for her father’s apartment.  
There’s absolutely no way he’s going to shut up about this. I just know it.


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Maka's sick... or is she? Guess the title gives it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post, though my usual isn't much faster. (can't type worth shit, 'cause i never bothered learning.) That and i'm starting on a new story idea. yes, i do multiple at the same time. I can multitask very well.

“Maka, my dearest daughter! I’m home~!”  
Maka groaned as her father’s sing-song voice reached her ears, and turned her head to see him waltzing into the living room, a big grin on his face – after two months, he still couldn’t believe his daughter had willingly moved back in with him.  
“So how was your day? Was it good? Did you see any friends? Did you miss me?” The questions kept coming, and Maka closed her book, realizing that there was no point trying to read with Spirit here.  
“Dad, shut up.” Maka waited a few seconds, and when Spirit didn’t comply, she whacked him over his head with her book.  
Unfortunately for him, it was a heavy, 600-page hardcover.  
Spirit fell to the ground, whimpering and holding his head. “Maka…” he whined. “Why’d you do that? It hurt! “  
“You wouldn’t shut up.”  
“I wanted to know how your day went!”  
“You wouldn’t shut up.”  
Dejected, Spirit trudged away to the kitchen to start cooking, and Maka once again took out her book.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready, and Spirit and Maka sat at a small, round table to one end of the kitchen – the apartment lacked a dining room.  
Spirit was already digging into his food, but Maka just sat there. She was feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of eating. After pushing her food around her plate for nearly five minutes, Spirit noticed Maka hadn’t actually eaten anything. “Maka? Is something wrong? You look kind of green.”  
Maka opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get the words out, a wave of nausea crashed over her, and she rushed to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before her stomach emptied itself of what little was left over from her early lunch.  
When she was done, she became aware of a hand rubbing circles on her back .  
“Shh. Just let it all out. It’s okay.” For once, Spirit’s voice had a soothing quality to it – something she hadn’t heard since she was little. Since her mother had left.  
Shaking away the memories, Maka stood, a little unsteady on her feet. Spirit rose with her, and guided her to her room. As she lay down on her bed – something Spirit had gotten her when she had moved in – her father left to grab a thermometer from the bathroom medicine cabinet.  
When he came back, he took her temperature. “Hm. You’re perfectly normal – no fever.” He sounded confused, but then he shrugged. “Well, just get some rest, Maka. Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.” Nodding, Maka closed her eyes.  
She was asleep before he left the room.

Spirit was right – she did feel better after she woke. Maka opened her eyes to a bright sun shining high. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12:32pm. The middle of the day. No wonder her stomach was growling – she hadn’t eaten in 24 hours. When she got into the kitchen, she saw a note in her spot at the table. She walked over and picked it up, rolling her yes as she saw the X’s and O’s lining the bottom.  
Maka, Lord Death called me in for a quick mission. I should be back by tonight. Take it easy while I’m gone. And I made you a pot of soup and put it in the fridge – you just have to heat it up.  
Lots of love, your daddy,  
Spirit.  
Her stomach still growling, she moved to the fridge to retrieve the soup.  
But the moment she opened the fridge door and the barrage of smells hit her, her stomach churned violently. She leapt back from the fridge and covered her mouth with her hand, forcing herself not to throw up again.  
She stayed like that for a few minutes, and when she was sure she wasn’t going to hurl, she made her way to the couch in their living room. As she sat, she began to seriously wonder what was wrong with her.  
Then an idea came to her. Maka picked up the phone and rung up Tsubaki. After two rings, the call was answered.  
“Yo! BlackStar here! Whadya want?”  
“BlackStar,” she growled at the receiver. “Shut up and give the phone to Tsubaki. Now.”  
“Oh, hi Maka. Ya, fine, I’ll hand you over.” There was a split second of silence, then Maka heard him calling for Tsubaki. A little more than a minute later, Tsubaki’s voice came over the line, slightly breathless.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Tsu. Do you think you could come over to Spirit’s for a bit? I’ve got a few questions.”  
“Okay. I’ll be there in about 10 minutes.”

“So what is it you wanted to ask me?” Tsubaki’s tall form stood in the doorway of the apartment.  
Maka gestured for Tsubaki to follow her to the living room. When they had sat down on opposite sides of the couch, Maka began describing her symptoms. Tsubaki suggested it was a fever, but Maka rejected the idea, saying that her temperature was normal.  
Then came questions about her menstruation cycle. She told Tsubaki that she hadn’t had hers in a white, and that she had honestly forgotten about it. When Tsubaki asked when was the last time she remembered having her period, Maka froze.  
The last time she remembered having her period…  
Was before she left her and Soul’s apartment.  
Tsubaki watched as the thoughts flew across the other girl’s face. “Maka, could you be pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that other story, its basically the story of Levi's (OC) sister. her story's kinda sad, but i guess it's pretty interesting. Let's just say neither of them know if the other's still alive.  
> Should i try it out? I'm holding back, because i don't know how it will turn out, but even if i get a few go-aheads, i'll do it - so please let me know!


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick authors note on the status of the story.

Hello, SoulSoprano here. I have recently decided to discontinue this fic on AO3, however, it is being continued on Wattpad (I go by the same name there). I meant to tell you guys this sooner, but i only recently got back to writing.  
Sorry for the inconvenience, but i'm really not able to keep track of which stories i have updated where, so i will be sticking with one website for each ongoing story. Once (if) it it updated, i will post it on all sites (fanfiction.net; wattpad; AO3).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, its just basically an introduction to the story - the other chapters will be longer.  
> And just FYI, my usual posting speed is a chapter every few weeks, if im lucky. I don't type much, and I don't have a computer at home. I'll try to get stuff posted faster and not neglect homework.


End file.
